The Things You Need To Know About Zootopia's Who
by master of gray
Summary: Ever wondered about the citizens of the amazing city known as Zootopia, will this will be a treat, a whole list of interviews ranging from the top of the social food chain all the way to the bottom, from the biggest elephant to the smallest fox. So sit back and get ready to be educated.
Disclaimer-I own nun of the characters or the franchise, but it would be shore cool if I did.

Author's note- all of these personal facts about the various characters in this story and the others I've written are based on true information from the Disney wiki as well as things I make up 'cause it seems fitting for the character. If you wish to know more about these characters please look them up on the official Walt Disney site.

The things you need to know about Mayor Leodore Lionheart

He has been married twice.

Lionheart is both proud and embarrassed that his great grandfather was Shere Khan.

He is 38 years old.

He was born January 9, 1973.

Lionheart cannot pick one just one physical feature that's better than the others, he knows about without a doubt that he's quite handsome.

He went to Princeton University and majored in social studies and political science.

He is the 52nd mayor of zootopia.

He idolized the historical king Mufasa.

He has a subscription to monthly Cat Fancy and when he was a teenager had a couple of copies of PlayPray under his dorm room matches.

He has a pilot's license and would one day like to own his own small airplane.

Before becoming mayor he worked as a City Hall counselor.

He knows where Bogo's tattoo is and what it is.

He is a big fan of the daytime soap opera Big Cat Diaries.

The things you need to know about Dawn Bellwether

Bellwether's grandmother taught her how to knit, crochet, and embroider.

In the beginning when Dawn first started working alongside Mayor Lionheart she had the biggest crush on him.

She is 33 years old and was born March 25, 1982.

She hates the fifty shades of pray trilogy. (She thinks the story and its relationships are unrealistic.)

She graduated from the University of Zootopia with a master's degree.

She is a huge fan of the book series the Predator Games.

Common practices for young adolescent sheep is to sheer there wool off and get tattoos on their soft skin. Bellwether has an exotic flower tattoo on her hip.

Some of her favorite Walt Disney songs are Aladdin's one jump ahead, the little mermaid's kissed the girl, and the lining King's be prepared.

The things you need to know about Benjamin Clawhauser

He is a huge fan of Gazelle.

He is 33 years old and was born December 1. 1982.

He is the middle child of three cubs.

His first job as a teenager was working at Dunkin' donuts.

He would love to appear on the show Dancing with the Stars.

His greatest fear is becoming obese and dying alone.

He would like to enter and win a donut eating contest.

His favorite comedian is Gabriel Iglesias (fluffy).

He has been as aunt in Africa named Fuli.

His favorite Gazelle songs are Try Everything and Hips don't lie.

He is a huge Harry Otter fan.

All the things you need to know about Flash the sloth

He lives in the rain forest district.

He is a huge fan of the fast and furious franchise

He likes to drag race.

He has a fast red sports car.

His favorite movie star hero is Sid the sloth.

He's been thinking about asking Priscilla to marry him.

Flash would love to have a black and yellow Camaro just like Autobot Bumblebee.

His favorite superhero is Marvels the Flash and Quicksilver.

All the things you need to know about Gazelle

She was born February 2, 1977 and is 39 years old.

To clarify she is a Thomson's gazelle.

She is fluent in two different languages, English and Spanish.

She has eight older half siblings but is her mother's only child.

She is in writing poetry since she was seven years old.

In some parts of the world she is known as Gazelle and the gorgeous Tiger dancers but in other parts she and her entourage are known as the gorgeous tiger dancers and Gazelle.

She was the first animal to reach over one- hundred-million followers on Zoobook.

Her home in Zootopia is a penthouse in the palm hotel in Sahara square.

Despite the common belief Gazelle is in fact in a committed relationship and has two sons. But because of her celebrity status she has to appear single and keep her family out of the limelight.

The committed relationship she is in is not with one of her tiger backup dancers.

One of Gazelle's tiger backup dancers has an identical twin brother that works for the Zootopia police department.

All the things you need to know about Finnick

He is a huge baseball fan.

He is a huge fan of the rapper Pitbull.

It's his dream to become a tattoo artist and own his own tattoo parlor.

He hates being mistaken for a kid.

He loves professional wrestling.

He was born June 24, 1977.

He's older than his former partner in crime Nick Wilde.

He painted the fantasy art on his van.

Finished high school but never went further.

All the things you need to know about officer McHorn

He has been on the force for 23 years.

He has been married for 26 years and has three daughters.

He was born September 30, 1963 and is 46 years old.

His eldest daughter wants to join the ZPD. (He won't have any of that if it's the last think he can do.) His second oldest wants to be a nurse and his youngest wants to be a ballet dancer.

He is married to an elephant.

All the things you need to know about Manchas

He is afraid of savage animals because when he was a cub he saw the horror movie Night of the savage predators.

Manchas got into Cat Fancy from an old girlfriend and orders a monthly subscription for the articles about fashion and the lives of interesting animals.

His great, great, great uncle was called Bagheera and lived between India and England.

Whilst Manchas's name means spots in Spanish, his grade uncle's name means black tiger in Hindi. He always thought that was odd.

He is semi bilingual, and can read write and talk in both English and Spanish.

Spanish is his first language.

His favorite singers are; Jennifer Antelope, Gazelle, and Ricky Martin the jaguar.

He prefers to listen to Gazelle songs in Spanish.

He loves cartoons.


End file.
